Turf Wars
Turf Wars is predominantly an EvE based event. During this event, you can earn Turf Points from EvE and Energy/Stamina consumption: * 1 EvE Battle Point = 5 Turf Points * 1 Energy = 1 Turf Point * 1 Stamina = 2 Turf Points * Joining EvE = 0 Turf Point EvE quick wins will generate a bonus to all Empire members, the earlier war ends the better bonus you receive. The bonus multiplier is listed in the following table. The defeated Empire always gets a bonus multiplier of 1. Empire Ranking Rewards: The Top 8 Empires will title the secret job in London. (We will unlock one secret job after event ends). Personal Ranking Rewards: * 1: 4x Scythe + 2 x Super Crate Roll Voucher * 2-10: 4x Scythe + Super Crate Roll Voucher * 11-25: 3x Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 26-50: 2x Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 51-100: Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 101-200: Scythe + Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 201-400: Scythe + 10 x Epic Crate Roll Shard * 401-700: Scythe * 701-1000: Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 1001-1500: Rare Crate Roll Voucher Empire Contribution Rewards: As in Battle Royale, we provide Empire contribution rewards. - Earn Turf pts as contributions to your Empire. Every contributor receives rewards (min contribution = 250,000 Turf pts) - Self Progress records in Empire - leaving an Empire will reset this. - Rewards will be sent to your Inventory after Event ends. * 100m 1x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * 70m 1x Rare Crate roll voucher * 52m 20x Rare Crate Shard * 39m 10x Rare Crate Shard * 29m 50x Crate Shard * 21m 40x Crate Shard * 15m 1x Crate roll voucher * 12m 2x stamina drink * 9m 2x energy drink * 6.6m 2x godfather scratcher * 4.5m 200x class coins * 3m 1x stamina drink * 1.8m 1x energy drink * 1.1m 1x godfather scratcher * 500k 100x class coins @duke are the empire rewards capped at 600k (like last empire reward base) or will on continue this time?? - Different with Battle Royale, Reward setup is much more reasonable. for bosses and job ? -pvp also works If you take a defeat on a 120 minute long war do you get the turf points for ur achieved battle points or do you not get anything then?? As you said no bonus on defeats with multiplier x1.' -ofc you get the turf points for your achieved battle points. but you cant get any bonus, which is multiplier x1. I think this is the first event in the history of this game that excludes most players from rewards - NOT AT ALL. everyone gets his rewards if he active in EvE, the threshold is really low this time. if I use energy and stamina outside of EVE but during the battle, are those points used included in the bonus? - You dont need to use the e/s during war. bonus only buff eve bp. The question is.... what are the empire contribution awards??? Hey @UWE_DUKE could we see a full rewards list? -Please check banner in game. Let me know if this is a valid point...if we finish the war sooner, we get a bonus multiplier to the EVE bp, but as an example, if we finish the war in 30 minutes, we would have only earned 1/4 of the possible bp provided war would have lasted for the full two hours. And the multiplier for winning the war is less than 4. So if we do finish the war within 30 minutes, are we short changing ourselves in event points? If this is true, there is no advantage in finishing the war sooner. Am I right? Thoughts please.... - I think you forgot the 10 tokens at the beginning. Quick war always benefits. EvE Turf pts will be added to your account after tapping COLLECT ' ' 1: 4x Scythe + 2 x Super Crate Roll Voucher 2-11: 4x Scythe + Super Crate Roll Voucher 12-28: 3x Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher 29-55: 2x Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher 56-110: Scythe + 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher 111-220: Scythe + Epic Crate Roll Voucher 221-440: Scythe + 10 x Epic Crate Roll Shard 441-770: Scythe 771-1100: Epic Crate Roll Voucher 1101-1650: Rare Crate Roll Voucher'' Category:Events Category:Needs Information